The invention relates to a process for the production of (film) packs especially for paper handkerchiefs, with an opening aid having an adhesive strip or an adhesive label resting on the outside. The invention relates, furthermore, to an apparatus for carrying out the process and to a specially designed (film) pack produced by the process.
Paper handkerchiefs are conventionally offered in cuboid packs consisting of very thin plastic film. A pack of this kind usually contains ten folded paper handkerchiefs.
Film packs have for some time been equipped with tear-open aids, specifically mainly of the recloseable type. In a film pack of this kind in particularly widespread use, a tear-open tab limited by perforation lines is arranged in the region of a (large-surface) front wall of the pack. This tear-open tab extends in the direction of an (upper, small-surface) end wall. An end region of the tongue-shaped tear-open tab is equipped with an adhesive strip which can be pulled off from the front wall by means of an adhesive-free gripping end, the tear-open tab thereby being taken with it. An (upper) extraction orifice for the paper handkerchiefs is thus exposed.
Other embodiments of such film packs are also known, for example with a recloseable tear-open aid having an adhesive strip and located in the region of one of the elongate side walls of the pack.